


Two People Talking - Vila Restal and Teal'c

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [9]
Category: Blake's 7, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Vila always says... stealing's quicker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking - Vila Restal and Teal'c

**Two People Talking...**

"As I always say..." Vila said with a hopeful smile. "Stealing's usually quicker." 

"Indeed," his large and decidedly unsmiling companion answered. "It is also illegal." 

"Well... there is that, of course. But most anything that is fun is, isn't it?" 

"No." 

Vila gave him a look. "You wouldn't be related to Kerr Avon, would you? That's just the sort of thing I have to put up with from him all the time." 

"I am unfamiliar with this person." 

"Half your luck. Anyway -" 

"Enough of this," Teal'c growled and loomed - rather more than was at all necessary, Vila thought. "You will return what you have taken." 

"But -" 

"We cannot return you to your own time and place until you do." 

"But I don't _want_ to go home! There's too many people there who want to kill me -" 

"That is not surprising." 

"You _are_ related to Avon," Vila grumbled. "I don't like people trying to kill me. Being dead would be bad for my health." 

"Then you _will_ return the stolen items. And divulge how it is that you succeeded in breaching the SGC security -" 

"I told you," Vila couldn't help a thread of smug achievement to colour the nervous whine, "there isn't a door I can't open if I'm scared enough." 

"- And removing the Stargate." 

"I'm a thief! It's what I am, and stealing's not only quicker, it's what I'm good at." 

"It was," Teal'c acknowledged, "extremely well done." 

"Well, _thank_ you, a bit of appreciation..." 

"You will, however, " Teal'c overrode calmly, "do as I say. For if you do not," with the bare twitch of the lips that was, for Teal'c, an evil smirk, "then I will ensure your health is 'bad'... permanently." 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue challenge... and no, I don't know how he got the Stargate out either - he's the expert in thievery, not me!!


End file.
